The Black and White Ravens
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: Slightly AU, post DH. The story of a pair of Ravenclaws who take a sojurn and help each other heal.


The Black and White Ravens  
By: Gothic Lolita 009, aka Hayley Macrae  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Slightly AU post DH. A telling of the story of two Ravenclaws, bound together by chance after the Second Wizarding War, and how they helped each other to live again. Written for Professor Flitwick's Prompts of the Day for 09/01 and 09/02: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home and How Strong Do You Think I Am?  
Disclaimer: All HP characters, settings and the like belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. It is being used without permission any with no intent to copyright any material herein.

* * *

She stretched out in her four-poster in the girls' dormitory of Ravenclaw House, smiling up at the ceiling and opening the curtains. The day was at least half done when she plaited her hair into a long braid and, tucking her wand behind her ear, Luna Lovegood meandered down into the common room.

Before the fireplace, sitting in an old comfy armchair, was a dark-haired woman. Her robes were stained with blood, dirt and other things Luna did not care to identify. She looked as if she'd done about ten rounds with several nasty hippogriffs. The blank silvery-blue eyes she turned onto Luna could have nearly mirrored her own.

"Miss Lovegood," said Mika Delaney softly, her dirty face turning up into a brief smile.

"Hello, Professor Delaney," replied the girl, sitting down across from her, "if you don't mind me saying, you look rather worse for wear."

"I suppose I do," the older woman replied with a little laugh, eying herself up and down. She shrugged easily. "I've just—had some things to do."

"Did you find Professor Snape?" asked Luna, regarding Mika with her dreamy eyes, eyes that could have belonged to Mika herself at that age.

"Yes, I did—but a little too late..." Mika stopped a moment to take a breath and compose herself. "in the Shrieking Shack...I was only moments behind, but I couldn't...I...couldn't..."

And Mika's dirty, bloodied hands went to her face, and she began to weep, her thin shoulders shaking with sobs.

Despite her being dirty and bloodied, Luna went over to her former Ancient Runes professor and gently wrapped her arms around the prostrate form. Her heart went out to the shattered woman who had taught her so much.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Delaney," said Luna as the sobbing quieted. It was a few moments before Mika spoke again.

"I almost forgot, Miss Lovegood—this came for you today. It looks official," said the elder, and handed Luna the sealed letter.

Dear Miss Lovegood-  
We beg to inform you that your father has been transported to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He is expected to be here for some time.

Sincerely-  
Mafalda Huppkins  
Secretary, St. Mungo's

Luna looked from the letter to her professor. Mika's eyes had lost their light, but not their intensity.

"Is it about your father?" she asked softly.

"Yes. He's going to be in St. Mungo's for a while. And, seeing as my home has been destroyed, I don't know what to do."

She spoke matter-of-factly, but deep within was a little prickling of worry. Her entire world had been turned upside down with the writing of a single note.

"Luna—how would you like to travel with me a little?"

The surprise of the offer somewhat broadsided Luna, who looked at Mika with surprise.

"You mean—go with you? Travel?"

"Yes—and we could look for Blubbering Humdingers. Would you like that?"

"I would, Professor Delaney," said Luna with a smile.

"Good—then let's go right after breakfast."

There wasn't that much to be had, but Luna and Mika managed in the end to find something hearty to eat. Packing what they could into a pair of knapsacks, the two women packed their remaining belongings into a trunk. Taking it to the fireplace, Mika checked the Floo Network within the castle.

"I know where we can put this and it won't get disturbed," said Mika, taking a bit of Floo powder. Together with the trunk, she and Luna disappeared in green flames and down into the dungeons, which were relatively free of debris and rubble.

Mika approached the classroom she would always think of as his. Taking out her wand, she pointed it at the door, murmuring, 'Alohomora,' to open it.

The classroom as much the same as they both remembered. Hefting the trunk with their wands, Mika and Luna wandered to the slightly open door in the back. Emerald and silver hangings and the ornate dark wood furniture was as much a part of him as blood and bone and sinew. Mika however, did not hang back.

"I've never been in Professor Snape's office before," murmured Luna as she looked about.

"This office was shut up when Severus became Headmaster," explained Mika, "so most of his things remained here. Our trunk will do the same."

Setting it in a corner, Mika took one last look around. Smiling sadly, she went over to the partly open wardrobe. Opening it the rest of the way, she fingered a long black robe, hanging perfectly as if awaiting her. Taking it gently from its hanger, she brought it to her face, inhaling the lingering scents that reminded her of the one she had lost. She folded it neatly, and tucked it into her own knapsack.

"Right," said Mika, trying a small smile, "shall we?"

And the pair of Ravenclaws set out for the grounds of Hogwarts. Despite herself, Mika felt rather like a runaway, and wondered if her companion felt the same.

"Professor? Could we stop by Professor Snape's grave before we go? I'd like to tell him goodbye."

Mika could not help but smile at Luna Lovegood. Despite her somewhat careless and free spirit, she had an amazing depth of perception and intuition which had often stunned Mika in classes where the fair-haired girl would make an amazing observation based on the smallest things.

Yes—this young girl would be just what Mika would need in the days, weeks and months ahead.

"Of course," said Mika, "I only wish I'd thought of it. Here—why don't we get some flowers..."

With a wave of her wand, Mika had conjured a beautiful bouquet of roses. She gave a few to Luna, and together they continued to follow the well-worn path toward the lake.

Underneath a willow tree was a fresh mound of dirt, unmarked except with a simple stone. Luna recognized the runes which had been carved into the stone:

I Open at the Close

"Why did you carve that into the stone, Professor?" she asked, looking at Mika.

"You can call me Mika, Luna...and it is a riddle. If you can discover its answer, I shall be most astounded, as well as glad."

Kneeling down, Mika laid the flowers on the grave, put her hands together, and closed her eyes for a moment. Luna copied her example. After a few more moments of silence, the pair set off. Mika offered Luna her arm, and the pair Disapparated just outside the gates.

For Mika, after a fashion, it was like leaving home. A home that she did not think she would find her way back to again. Luna's mind was occupied with the riddle as she and Mika traveled along the streets of London, down into a dingy part of the East End near Whitechapel. Reaching an old oaken door, Mika tapped upon it. A dark-haired woman came to the door, surprise in her face.

"Why, Mika! What're you doin' here?" I thought you—that you'd..."

"Hello, Circe," said Mika with a weary smile, "we're both rather in need of a place to lie low for a few days. You don't mind, I hope...and this young lady is my companion, Luna Lovegood."

"No. You know my door is always open for you," said Circe, "come in, and we'll get you settled."

Circe Darid was kind enough, mused Luna that evening, with her striking ebony hair and emerald eyes, quick smile and open nature. Mika mentioned that the two had been great good friends in their school days, making Luna miss everyone at Hogwarts just a little. And yet, something bound her to continue to journey with Mika Delaney, wherever that could be.

They remained at Circe Darid's for about a week; long enough for the initial rumors and reporting about the defeat of Voldemort to die down. Armed with newly laundered clothing and a picnic lunch, Mika and Luna then Disapparated just inside the walls of Circe's garden.

They soon arrived on the bank near a river. Mika began to climb it, offering Luna a hand up. It was a dingy old mill town, its one tower rising like an accusatory finger at the heavens. Mika walked down a street called Spinner's End, stopping to peruse the sign momentarily before continuing down to the last house on the right.

"Keep well back then, Luna," said Mika softly as she drew her wand, "I don't know exactly what will happen when I try to lift these barriers."

With a wave of her wand, Mika felt the barriers lift under her own magical touch. She smiled; trust her own dear Severus to think that she'd wish to return here. As if she indeed were the owner of the place, Mika opened the door and stepped inside, with Luna following close behind.

Luna's eyes went wide with delight. She had never imagined such a number of books could exist in one place, except for the library of Hogwarts. She ran a hand over their spines. Mika was in turn setting to work with the lamps, turning them up to give a little light in the darkened room.

"Was this where Professor Snape lived?" asked Luna.

"Indeed," replied Mika, "I've only ever been here once...but I cannot think he'd mind us barging in to forget the world for a while."

The pair enjoyed the food Circe had packed them, and as it was getting onto night, Mika aired out the two guest rooms for them to sleep in.

In the small hours of the morning, screaming from the guest room down the hall roused Luna from her sleep. Finding the door unlocked, Luna went in, her wand lit, turning up the gas lamp to get a full view. Mika was screaming into her pillow, her body shaking with racked sobs. Luna went over, sitting on the bed, gently shaking Mika.

"Wake up, Professor Delaney," she said with urgency, "please wake up."

After several long moments, Mika was roused, tearful and sobbing, from her nightmare world. Wrapping her arms around the distraught woman, Luna's hand stole up to stroke her hair, as if she were comforting a child. Under her gentle ministrations, Mika soon drifted back into restless sleep. The chair in the guest room became a comfortable spot for repose during the night as the screams began again.

The next night went very much the same as the first. Mika would locked in the world of nightmares, and Luna would rouse here. This time, however, apparently unaware of the others presence, Mika began to speak.

"Blood...blood, everywhere," she muttered, "he's surely dead...oh, god! Severus!"

And Mika would cry. Luna sat with her, comforting her until sleep found them both again.

Next morning, Luna awoke to the smell of baking bread, frying bacon, and eggs. Mika was down in the kitchen, and she smiled as she heard Luna come down and sit at table.

"Thank you, Luna," said Mika softly, setting the food down with a haggard look and a weary smile, "for—well—you know. I know it hasn't been a treat for you to lose two nights of sleep on my account."

"I don't mind, Mika," said Luna with her own weary smile, "I know the war has been harder on some people than me. Like the Weasleys for example, and you too. It's not easy to lose someone you love."

She spoke with the voice of experience.

"I see it...the look in your eyes. You really loved Professor Snape, and I'm sure he cared for you too. But now, I think the best thing you can do is try and pick up the pieces and put yourself together again. I'll help."

Mika smiled.

"Thank you, Luna."

'Here we go again,' thought Luna that night as the screaming reached her ears. Mika was already roused and crying when she came into the room. Luna wordlessly sat down on the bed next to her new friend.

"Don't worry, Mika," said Luna, "when you get lost, I'll help you find your way back home. I'll help you be strong."

Mika smiled, nodding her thanks as her mind meandered into old thoughts. It was a moment before she spoke.

"Have you ever heard of a white raven, Luna?"

"But, ravens have always been black, Mika."

"Not always. It was once said to save its own life, the Grecian god Apollo changed its feathers from white to black. It was because it could not keep a secret. You're like a white raven Luna...a wise keeper of secrets. I'm the black...for there aren't many secrets I can keep anymore. I am not strong enough. But either way, the raven is a symbol of wisdom. Never fear the raven Luna, for it has many things to whisper to you."

Luna nodded, smiling.

"Tomorrow," said Mika, "we'll lock this place for good, and then go find those Blubbering Humdingers."


End file.
